He Changed My Life
by shelbert12
Summary: Tori is the new girl at school. She doesn't know much. But what will happened when 1 certain boy gives her a tour around the school? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I will try to update a lot. I only have a week left of school then summer so I will update a lot. Sorry for any mistakes I make while writing this. Im not used to typing on this small keyboard! Thanks!**

**He Changed my Life**

**Chapter 1**

Tori POV

"Trina! Hurry up we are going to be late for our first day of school. How much damn make-up do you have to put on?"

"Oh little sis you don't know anything about me do you?" She said walking down the stairs of our new house.

"Sadly I know too much about you." I mumbled to myself

"I heard that!" she screamed walking out the door.

"No you didn't." I screamed back

I should start telling you about my life. My name is Victoria (Tori) Vega. I have an older sister name Trina. My father is a cop for L.A.P.D. we moved here from Lubbock, Texas for his job transfer. I didn't really like the fact that we moved. But the bright side of the whole moving thing is the fact that I got in to Hollywood Arts Performing Arts School for the Talented. So did my sister. How? I don't know. But I am extremely excited to go to school.

Beck POV

"Hey Beck did you hear about the 2 new students?" my best friend Andre said.

"Nope. Nor do I care." I said

"I heard they are really hot" he said trying to convince me to start dating again

6 months ago I caught my girlfriend, Jade West, cheating on me. I thought we had an amazing relationship with her. I thought we were going to get married and have kids and just be happy. But noooooooo she had to go cheat on me with Ryder Daniels. What does he have that I don't?

I got knocked out of my train of thought when a girl bumped into me.

"Can you watch where you're going" I said annoyed

"Can you not be such a jerk" said a girl I've never seen before

And with that she walked way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to update really fast because I have a game and I need to get ready. so…. sorry for any mistakes! OHHH and I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter. OOPS!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Victorious. I wish I did but I don't!**

**He Changed My Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Tori POV**

I was busy talking to Trina when I bumped into someone.

"Can you watch where you are going?" he sounded annoyed

"Can you not be such a jerk?" I said getting irritated with this guy. I guess that's what he does to make a 1st impression. WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BUD! NOT IMPRESSED!

With that I walked away. Trina and I are walking to the office to talk to the principal to get our locker numbers and schedules. He told us that he is going to get 2 of his best students. I got Beck Oliver and Trina got Jade West. Fun.

**Beck POV**

I heard mine and Jade's name, telling us to go to the office over the intercom. Great what now?

"Beck go now and do not disrupt the class as you are leaving." Said Mrs. Wagnon. Not wagon but WAG-NON. Weird I know.

"Yes ma'am." I said trying not to have an attitude toward her. Trust me it's really hard not to.

*at the office*** (A/N: I hate doing that, but I don't care…. Ha-ha****)**

When I walked into the office Jade was already in there.

"Not taking this Barbie around school." She said screaming at the principal.

" I don't care what you want to do! You are going to take Ms. Trina Vega around the school to show her where her classes are. You could do this or get 3 Saturday detentions. Choose one." Said the principal.

"Fine lets go Vega!" she said as they were walking away I saw the girl that ran into me and called me a jerk this morning. She was standing there next to the principal.

"Oh Beck! Glad you are here! I need you to take Tori around the school to show her where to go for her classes and show her, her locker."

"Wait! Can't you get someone else to do it! Please!" Tori said. She doesn't sound too thrilled to see me. That's the first.

"Sorry Ms. Vega, I can't do that."

"But-he-ugh FINE!" She walked out of the office. So I followed her.

"LOOK lady I don-"she cut me off

"The names Tori" she said

"Okay, look TORI, I don't know what you problem is but you need to chill your tits"

"Chill my tits? Have you ever been told not to talk to a lady like that? OR were you born in a barn?"

OH breath Beck breath…I told myself. I can't believe she has the nerve to say that to me.

"You know what? Find your locker, classes, and everything else BY YOURSELF. Cause obviously you can care less if someone is trying to help you!" I said walking off.

"Wait!" tori said

"What?!" I said annoyed

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still mad about this morning. Can we start over?" she asked

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Beck Oliver." I said holding out my hand

"Tori, Tori Vega" she said taking my hand

This might not be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I quit softball today. Told my coach to fuck off. He didn't take that to well. ANYWAYS this is A NEW update! YAY! I haven't decided yet if I want to put songs in here. If you want to put in a song PM me the song. I really want to thank you guys for all the good reviews. I am actually surprised somebody hasn't said YOU'RE A HORRIBLE WRITER or something like that! Okay enough talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

**He Changed My Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Tori POV**

Beck is actually a really nice guy. Real cool and laid back. He's different than most guys. The way he looks at me just melts my heart. His smile. His eyes. And his HAIR! Oh load jesu-

"Tori? Tori? WooHoo. TORI!"

"ahh what!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just life. "I said trying to cover the fact that I was actually thinking about him.

"Oh okay" he said. He still sounded curious. "Hey umm you wanna go meet the gang?"

"The GANG? What are you part of? A Biker Club? Because you look like one of those bad asses that would ride a motorcycle." Yeah that so sounded weird.

"Haha. No my friends. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Robbie's Puppet Rex, and Jade. Well Jade is not really my friend. She's my ex-girlfriend. But she sits with us at lunch." He sounded sad when he said EX- girlfriend.

"Oh um well yeah I guess. I don't want to be in ya'lls way." I said

"Nah you won't be in our way. Come on, I'll buy you your first lunch here at Hollywood Arts."

"No Beck you really do not have to do that." I said trying to find money in my backpack.

"Stop." He touched my arms to make me stop looking for money. "What are friends for?" OMG I have my first friend in Hollywood. YAY

"Thanks Beck! I'll pay you back. I promise!" I said looking into those big sparkly brown eyes.

"No sweat."

*at lunch*

Beck POV

Tori is actually really nice. She's not all over me which is a huge PLUS! She's different. She's not like most girls I talk to. But I like her.

"Hey guys this is Tori, the new student, along with her sister Trina." I said introducing the gang to Tori.

"Tori, this is Andre, Cat ,Robbie, and the annoying perverted puppet Rex." I said pointing to everyone as I called there name.

"Hey Tori nice to meet you!" They all said together.

"Hi guys nice to meet yall too!" tori said, sounding a little nervous.

I saw Andre looking Tori like she was a snack. Suddenly it felt like a GIENT KNIFE went through my heart. What is this? Jealousy? No…. I've never been jealous before. Or at least like this. Oh god… I'm jealous….

**Okay so I will update tomorrow after school. I get out early. Ugh I just realized I have to take finals tomorrow. Damn… Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter. Please KEEP reviewing I would appreciate it! LOVE YALL THANKS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I am doing this on my phone… so sorry for any mistakes. Here's a new update. Hope you like it. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**He Changed My Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Tori POV**

I saw the way this kid Andre was looking at me. He's actually pretty cute. I wouldn't mind dating him. But I'm staying far away from any relationship for a while.

My last boyfriend decided that it was okay to go ahead and cheat on me. I was so in love with him that I didn't think it was a big deal. So… we got back together. Well that was a huge fucking mistake. He ended up cheating on me again with the same person. After that I never really trusted anyone else.

"So… Tori… Ummm do you have a boyfriend?" Andre asked

Oh Great!

"Um no I don't." I said. Hoping he wouldn't get any ideas.

"Oh cool!" He said smiling.

I saw the way Beck looked. He looked like he just wanted to stop the conversation. But I wonder why. Its not like he has a crush on me right? We just met. No. I'm sure he doesn't. But what if he does? Would that be bad? OHHHH Breathe Tori Breathe.

**Beck POV**

When Tori said she was single, my heart tingling. I don't know why. I just met her. I couldn't have a crush on her. There's no way.

"Hey Beck you okay?" Andre said

"Yeah I'm fine. Just feel a little sick." I lied I didn't want them to know I was thinking about Tori.

"Maybe you should go home" said Tori

"I think you're right. Okay Bye guys! See you all tomorrow." I said walking to my car.

When I was driving home, I felt like I was missing something. But I don't know what. Phone: Check, Wallet: Check, Backpack: check. What the hell am I missing?

I stopped worrying about.

When I got to my RV, I took off my shirt, and laid in bed then went to sleep.

*3 hours later*

I wake up hearing a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Tori"

What? Why is she here? How does she know where I live?

"Oh hey Tori. How do you know where I live?" I asked

"I asked Andre. I wanted to check up on you to make sure you're okay. Did she really believe I wasn't feeling good? Dang I must be a pretty damn good actor.

"Uh yeah I'm fine thanks"

"Okay so..."

"OHH come in, come in!" I said just realizing that she was still outside.

"Thanks! So you live in an RV?" she asked

"Yeah….. Long story…." I said not really wanting to get into detail about why I am in an RV.

"AHH…" she said

"So how was the rest of the day?" I asked

"It was good I guess. I met Jade." She said

"Great." I said sarcastically. "How was it?"

"Well she wasn't nice." she sounded a little sad.

"Damn. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. She can be such a bitch sometimes." I said regretting leaving early.

"Hey. It's okay. Andre was there to protect me." She . Now I really regret not being there!

"Oh…" Yeah I guess I'm the only one that is not thrilled at the moment.

"What's wrong?" she said

"Nothing."

"Come on, Beck, tell me!"

"Fine" and that's when our lips touched.

It took her a couple of seconds to figure out what was going on. She started kissing back. But a minut later she pulled away and said…

"I'm sorry I-I can't do this. Not now." And with that she ran out the door.

"TORI! WAIT!" I screamed but she was already left in her car.

Now I know what I was missing.

**Okay so… tomorrow is my last day of school! YES! And so that means…. DRUM ROLL PLEASE… I can update at least 2 times a day! WOOHOO. **

**Okay well hope you likes the chapter. Please review. And PM me a song if you want me to put one in a chapter. Thanks Guys LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I had someone yesterday PM me saying that I said "OH" too much in my stories. Is that true? OH well. **

**I would like to thank Lcat14 for reviewing after every chapter. I really appreciate it! Okay so here's a new chapter. : )**

***READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE STORY!***

**He Changed My Life**

**Chapter 5**

**Tori POV**

OMG OMG OMG! He kissed me! What am I going to do? Ugh im setting in my house crying my eyes out! What should I do? Maybe I should call Andre. I hope he will know what to.

*calling Andre*

"Hello?"

"Hey Andre, its Tori"

"Oh hey Tori, whats up?" I couldn't help it. I started crying.

"Can you- can you come over?"

"Yeah. Wait Tori, are you okay." He sounded worried.

"No not really, just come over. My address is 2607 77th **(I don't think that it's a real address. But if it is congratulations your in my story.)**

"Okay see you in 5"

"Thanks"

*end call*

I can't help but wonder why Beck would kiss me. I just can understand and that's why I am crying at the moment.

I heard the doorbell ring and figured it was Andre.

I opened the door and there's…

"Beck?"

"Hey Tori."

"Why are you here?" I asked. He shouldn't be here.

"Have you been crying?" He asked concerned

"You need to leave. Now!" I said screaming.

"Tori. Stop! I'm not leaving! Why are you acting like this? It was just a kiss." He said

"No! IT WASN'T JUST A KISS. IT WAS LIKE THE KISS THAT STARTED MY LAST RELATIONSHIP. AND THAT KISS KISSED ANOTHER GIRL THAT RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP!" I started crying harder and screaming louder. My voice started getting softer… "That kiss… made me realize that…. That I can't trust anyone… that every guy is the same. That they never change."

"Hey Tori! What's going on? Why is he here?" Andre said walking into my house.

He took way longer than 5 minutes.

**I know it's late and short. My grandma called me while I was writing this and asked if we wanted to go shopping… and it's very hard for me to say no to my grandma. And for it being short… im really tired and I've been crying because I'm watching this movie about this girl being cyberbullyed and its called Cyberbully it's really sad. And it makes you think of the things you put online. But always ask yourself before putting something online… "If I post this… will it hurt someone?" "Will it make someone feel like he/she is unwanted?" and if so DON'T POST IT! **

**Good night everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I am going to try and make up for yesterday. I'm going to make this story longer than the rest. Or I am going to try anyways. Okay so here's a new update.**

**He Changed My Life**

**Chapter 6**

**Andre POV**

I heard screaming from the inside of Tori's house and it sounded like Tori. What's going on? Who is she screaming at?

"Hey Tori! What's going on?" and that's when I saw Beck. "Why is he here?"

"Because I wanted to check on Tori." He sounded defensive. "Why are _you_ here?"

When I was about to tell him why I was here, Tori told him… "BECAUSE I ASKED HIM TO. NOT LIKE YOU. SO LEAVE!"

"Tori pleas-" Beck tried to talk to her. I wonder what happened between them?

"No Beck… just leave…" she said

"Okay fine. I'll leave. But I just need to tell you something." He said opening the frount door to tori's house to leave. Then turned his head to face Tori. "I don't regret doing what I did." He said almost crying. What? What did he do to her? I really hope nothing bad because I would have to kill him. No joke.

"Goodbye Beck." She said she said sadly.

And he left.

"Tori what happened?" I asked. She started crying and ran into my arms.

"It's stupid that I'm mad about it but it brought back to many memories."

"Tori what did he do?!" I said raising my voice.

"He kissed me." I felt like something crushed me. Was it jealousy? I do like Tori. But do I love her. This is too weird. I just met her. This can't be happening.

I guess I was too quiet. Because Tori looked at me and saw the pain in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I should get going. See you tomorrow."

"Wait. Andre"

"Yeah?" I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Thanks for coming. Really." She said kissing my cheek.

"You're Welcome." I smiled am left.

*next day*

**Beck POV **

I walk into school to see Tori at her locker. She was talking to Cat.

"HEY THERES BECK!" Cat said.

"Oh hey cat I better go I will see you later k?" and tori walked off. I decided to follow her.

She walked into the blackbox theatre and started playing the piano. I was behind the door listening

**"Titanium"**

**You shout it out,**

**But I can't hear a word you say**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**

**You shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**Cut me down**

**But it's you who'll have further to fall**

**Ghost town and haunted love**

**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**Stone-hard, machine gun**

**Firing at the ones who run**

**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

I go inside the blackbox theatre and start clapping. She is amazing.

"Beck? Why are you here?" she asked

"I need to talk to you. But first. Why didn't you tell me you could sing? Your absolutely amazing."

"Because you didn't ask. And I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"Tori what is so wrong that I did?" I asked

"You didn't do anything wrong!" she raised her voice.

"Then what is it that made you so mad at me?!"

"I'm not mad at _you_" she said

"Then whats the problem?"

"The kiss is the problem." What's that supposed to mean?

"What?"

"That kiss… that kiss made me feel like I was in love again."

"Is that so bad?"

"When love covers your eyes so you can't see what's actually going on right in front of you, its bad That's what I'm so scared of." She said

"I understand."

"How can you understand? Your Beck Oliver. You can probably get any girl you want. Anybody would be lucky to have you."

"I understand because I went through the same thing. With Jade. She cheated on me. We were dating for 4 years she cheated on me for 2 of those years with the same guy. And she's still dating him. So just because I'm 'Beck Oliver' doesn't mean I get any girl I want. Because the girl I wanted is dating another guy but the girl I want now is scared of her feelings. Is scared of being in love."

"Beck… I- I" I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her so hard. And she didn't let go.

I guess this is what True Love feels like. What I never felt with Jade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so my dog ate my Cheetos. : ( I am sad now. Here's another update.**

**He Changed My Life**

**Chapter 7**

**Andre POV**

I walked into the BlackBox Theatre to practice my song for the Kick Back but instead I see Tori and Beck kissing.

"Hey Beck! She doesn't want to kiss you! So leave her alone!" I scream at him

"Andre what are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I came here to practice my song for the Kick Back Friday. Why are you here with him?"

"Because I can. Is there a problem with that?" She asked defensively

"Yes it is. Because yesterday you seemed like you hated his guts. And now you sucking on his face. What the hell Tori?"

"Andre… how long have you known me?" she asked

"2 days"

"Okay, and since when did I make you may boyfriend?"

"Never."

"Right. So you have no right ask me that. Understand?" she said talking to me like I was a 5 year old.

"Tori I'm not 5."

"Well don't get into my business like a 5 year old. Let's go Beck." She said and they walked out.

**Beck POV**

I can't believe that Andre interrupted us. We were doing so good. I mean we were kissing and Tori was kissing back. I felt a huge spark.

"So Tori…." I said

"So Beck…." She said

"Can we get back to where we were?"

"Where were we exactly?" She ask seductively.

"Right here." I said leaning in to kiss her, but someone stopped us from doing so.

"Ugh can you do that somewhere else?" of course.

"Jade what do you want?" I asked her

"I want you back babe. You and me. Together & always remember that?" Are you kidding me? "Please? Please baby?" she started getting closer her lips started getting closer to mine. And she kissed me.

**Tori POV**

I can't believe him! Ugh he's such a asshole! I need to get away. I need to find Andre.

I ran to the blackbox theatre to see Andre singing.

**It's not much of a life you're living**

**It's not just something you take, it's given**

**Round, and around, and around**

**And around we go**

**Oh-Oh now, tell me now, tell me now**

**Tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**It takes me all the way, I want you to stay**

**Ooh, Ooh-Ooh the reason I hold on**

**Ooh, Ooh-Ooh 'cause I need this hole gone**

I recognized the song and joined him

**Funny you're the broken one**

**But I'm the only one who needed saving**

He looked at me, surprised that I was here

**'Cause when you never see the lights**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**It takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay, stay**

**I want you to stay, Ooh-Ooh**

By the time we finished he looked into my eyes and I looked into his big brown eyes and I kissed him.

We kissed for like ever.

When we finally let go Andre asked "Would you like to sing in the Kick Back with me?"

"I would love too." I said

And then we kissed again.

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR STAY BY RIHANNA**

**Okay it's not going to stay Tandre. Just so ya know. Would yall still read this if I made this story a rated M STORY? I just wanna know because I don't want to lose readers because of the rating. So please let me know.**


	8. AN

**Are yall even reading this story? I feel like I messed up somewhere that yall aren't reviewing anymore. I don't know if I want to continue the story if I don't at least get 3 or 4 reviews every chapter. Sorry guys. I don't want to waste my time writing a story if no one is reading it. **

**If YOU want me to continue the story write a review saying please continue the story. IF I don't get more than 2 then im not continuing**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay thanks xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx and HNGorgan18 and HungerGamesPimevalLover12and everyone else for reviewing. I'm glad yawl reviewed because I didn't want to end the story. Thanks for saying that its an amazing story and that its good. I really do thank you. And the A/N sounded harsh but it wasn't supposed to sound that way. I read back over it and it sounded like it was. So sorry if it did. Here's another update. **

**He Changed My Life**

**Chapter 8**

**Beck POV**

"Jade, we cant do this. I don't love you anymore. I love tor-" I was trying to point to tori. But she wasn't there. Its like she disappeared. Where did she go?

"Aww looks like you little girlfriend left so I could have you all to myself. "She said getting really close.

"Jade! STOP!." I hissed. Then I walked off

I need to find tori. Where is she? There she is coming out of the blackbox theatre.

"Tori. Tori. TORI!" I ran to her. "Tori look at me.." but she wouldn't. "Tori, I didn't kiss back."

"But I did." She said

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked

"I kissed Andre." She said crying.

"You did what?" I cant believe what she just told me.

"We were singing and I looked into his eyes and we kissed. You shouldn't have a problem with it. You kissed Jade right in front of me. At least I did it behind your back. Wait, Beck that didn't come out right. I'm sor-"

"NO! just no.." I said and I walked of. I heard her crying in the distance.

**Tori POV**

I can't believe I did that. I feel like a horrible person. And on my 2nd day of school to. I knew I shouldn't have moved here. My life would have been so much easier if I stayed in Texas.

I think I'm just going to go home. And cry myself to sleep.

*3hours later*

I'm at home crying. I still don't know why I kissed Andre. I guess I just wanted to get back at Beck for kissing Jade.

There was a knock at my door. So I ran down stairs, and when I opened the door, I felt a pair of lips hit mine. Who is this and why are they kissing me. I open my eyes and see andre. So I kiss back. OMG he kisses so good. We make or way up to my bedroom. He started putting his hands up my shirt.

"Andre. We need to stop." I said in-between breaths

"Okay." He said smiling

"You want to practice the song? For the Kick Back?" I asked

"Yeah."

"okay."

*3days later*

Beck still hasn't talked to me. It's been 3 days. I feel so bad. Me and André started dating. And its been wonderful.

Well tonight is the kickback. I have about an hour to get to the school to do the Kick Back. I'm so excited. Andre is supposed to pick me up in about 5 minutes. I have to say he is probably the best boyfriend that I have had in a while.

*knock* *knock*

That's probably Andre! YAY.

I couldn't be any more wrong.

"Beck what are you doing here." I asked

"Andre had to go early so he asked me to pick you up." He said.

"Oh okay well let me get my jacket."

I grabbed my jacket and headed out to becks 2013 Shelby Mustang.

"Are you still going to avoid me?" I asked

"No, I'm just not going to talk to you." He said

"Beck look im sorry okay. But you cant be mad at me forever."

"No but I can try." He said

"I'm sorry that I jacked with your feelings. But he was just there and I felt lke I had to get back at you for kissing jade."

"Just stop. Get out of the car we are here." He said getting out of the car. "Are you going to get out or am I going to have to lock you in here and leave you here?" he asked

I got out of the car and went to find Andre. Beck was following me. Probably to talk to andre about something. Oh look there's Andre.

"Andre!" I screamed and ran up to him and kissed him. I looked at beck and he had the look of discuss on his face.

"Hey Babe. How was the ride with beck?" andre asked.

"It was fine I guess. When do we go on?" I asked

"In about 30 seconds." He smiled. "you ready for your first big performance?"

"HELL YEAH" I said

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Kick Back!" Everyone cheered. I started getting nervous. "First we have Tori Vega and Andre Harris singing an Original song By Andre Harris called Stay." The Announcer said

"Are you nervous?" Andre asked. I nodded. "It's going to be okay. You'll do great."

"Please give it up For Tori Vega and Andre Harris!" The announcer said

**Tori=bold**

_Andre=Italics_

_**Both= bold and italics and Underlined**_

**All along it was a fever**

**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**

**I threw my hands in the air, said show me something**

**He said, if you dare come a little closer**

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Ohhh ohhh now tell me now **

**tell me now**

**tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**It takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay**

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now_

_tell me now_

_tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_**Oohh the reason I hold on**_

_**Oohh cause I need this hole gone**_

_**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving**_

_**Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_

_**It takes me all the way**_

_**I want you to stay..!**_

_**Stay...I want you to stay, oohh oohh**_

Everyone clapped and cheered even Beck. I was looking at him the whole time. I hope that he forgives me after that.

**Okay thanks for the reviews from everybody. I decided that if you all want another chapter that I need at least 3 reviews every chapter. Starting Now. Thanks guys. Oh and I really want to change the Rating to M. Would I lose readers for that? Please no. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey I kind of have writers block. I need some ideas. Thanks guys your great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or the songs I put into my stories. DUH**

**He Changed My Life**

**Chapter 9**

**Becks POV**

I love Tori so much and to see her kiss and hang all over Andre makes me sick. I should have not been so mean.

I was interrupted by the announcer calling my name.

"Next we have Beck Oliver singing Never Gonna Leave This Bed." Crap. I totally forgot about me singing tonight. I walk up the stage and say into the microphone…

"This song goes to a friend of mine that has been trying to apologize for what she did but I have not been excepting. But now I except you apology this song goes out to you. And you know who you are

"**Never Gonna Leave This Bed"**

**Maroon 5**

**You push me**

**I don't have the strength to**

**Resist or control you**

**Take me down, take me down**

**You hurt me**

**But do I deserve this?**

**You make me so nervous**

**Calm me down, calm me down**

**Wake you up**

**In the middle of the night to say**

**I will never walk away again**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

**So come here**

**And never leave this place**

**Perfection of your face**

**Slows me down, slows me down**

**So fall down**

**I need you to trust me**

**Go easy, don't rush me**

**Help me out, why don't you help me out?**

**Wake you up**

**In the middle of the night to say**

**I will never walk away again**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

**So you say "Go, it isn't working"**

**And I say "No, it isn't perfect"**

**So I stay instead**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**I'd give it all away just to get you back**

**And fake it, fake it all**

**Take what I can get**

**Knockin' so loud**

**Can you hear me yet**

**Try to stay awake but you can't forget**

**Wake you up**

**In the middle of the night to say**

**I will never walk away again**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

**You say "Go, it isn't working"**

**And I say "No, it isn't perfect"**

**So I stay instead**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooh**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Tori POV**

Wow I never knew that Beck could sing. And he's singing this song to me. I love Beck SOOOO much. I just realized that.

"Hey Tori. My grandma is having another panic attack. Can you get someone to take you home?" Andre said. HE looked annoyed.

"Yeah I will ask Beck. Goodnight Babe see you tomorrow." I said kissing him on the cheek.

I see Beck walking off the stage.

"Hey Beck. Um Andre had to leave because of his grandma. Can you give me a ride home?" I asked a little scared of what he was going to say.

"Yeah. When do you want to leave?" YES!

"I'm about to go sing another song. How about right after?"

"Sounds good to me. Good luck."

"Okay next we have Tori Vega again singing a song by herself called With Ur Love."

"That's me."

**With Ur Love"**

**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Da da da da dum dum**

**Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out**

**I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down**

**I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it but you know I like it**

**But you know I like it, like it, like it**

**Used to always think I was bullet proof**

**But you got an AK and you're blowing through**

**Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it**

**I want you to know it, know it, know it**

**All of them other boys can walk away**

**They ain't even in the game**

**'Cause they know that you own it**

**You got this swag, you got this attitude**

**Wanna hear you say my name**

**'Cause you got me...**

**[Chorus:]**

**Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love.**

**I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.**

**One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?**

**I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.**

**How you do it to me, to me, to me**

**All of them other boys can walk away**

**They ain't even in the game**

**'Cause they know that you own it**

**You got this swag, you got this attitude**

**Wanna hear you say my name**

**'Cause you got me...**

**[Chorus:]**

**Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love.**

**I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.**

**One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?**

**I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.**

**'Cause you got me flying, baby. I'm shining, baby. I'm riding with your love**

**One hit, baby. I can't quit, baby. I'm so sick but so what?**

**Flying, baby. I'm shining, baby. I'm riding with your love**

**One hit, baby. I can't quit, baby. I'm so sick but so what?**

**[Chorus:]**

**Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love.**

**I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.**

**One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?**

**I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.**

**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Da da da da dum dum**

"Thanks Guys have an amazing night!" I walk off the stage and go to beck

"You ready?" he asked

"Yep"

*in the car driving home*

"That was an amazing song you sang." I Said trying to break the silence.

"Thanks. You too. Both of them." he said not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Look Beck. I know you said that you except my apology but you act like you didn't. So what is it do you excepted it or not?"

"We're here." he said stopping in front of my house.

I turned my body to face him.

"Beck please answer my ques-" I was cut off by a pair of lips hitting mine. Oh his kisses are way better than Andre's. I start kissing back.

He pulls away

"Does that answer your question." He asked laughing

"OH YEAH haha." I was laughing. "I better go." I said

"Yeah. Same. Umm text me I guess." He said.

"Will Do." I said and went inside my house.

"Oh what a good way to make my life more complicated." I said to myself.

**Tori and Beck will be back together. I hate tandre. I just wanted to put it in the story to add drama. I think I did a pretty good job of it. **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: Lcat14 for giving me the idea. Thank you so much! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So there was a HUGE storm here in Texas last night. 3 broken windows a tree missing and a possible tornado that ran through down town. Fun. That's why I didn't update yesterday the power went out so I couldn't charge my laptop. Yeah I know. Your probably saying "yeah I don't care. Just start the damn chapter." So that's what I am going to do. WOOHOO Finally Chapter 10! I think since this is chapter 10 I will make it long. Or longer. I don't know why but I always mean to right more than I do but it always ends up WAY shorter. Sad. Okay well I will at least TRY to make it longer. : - )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. **

**He Changed My life**

**Chapter 10 (YES!)**

**Tori POV**

So me and Beck decided that we are going to secretly date. Well until I have the guts to tell Andre that we are done. I don't want to hurt his feelings. What would I tell him? "Oh hey Andre, Um I have been secretly dating Beck behind your back. Hope you don't mind." Ugh what is wrong with me. I'm such a bad person. I have never cheated on anyone I've always been the one that had been cheated on. I don't know if I can keep this up.

"Hey tori you okay. You look kinda pale." Andre asked

"Uhh yeah I was just thinking," I said

"What were you thinking about." He asked.

"How bad of a person I am." He looked confused

"You're not a bad person. What makes you think that?"

Oh crap I should not have said anything. "Oh nothing just forget about it." I said smiling.

"Okay. If you need to talk to me, you know I'm here." He said. Uh see he's making it even harder to do this.

"Thanks Andre." I said

"HEY TORI!" whose calling me? Oh beck

"Hey Beck what's up."

"Can you come over and help me with homework. Its history and I suck at it. So can you." He winked at me.

"Uh yeah I guess. I will be over at 6." I said. Something is up. We walked to Sikowitz I decided to text Beck and ask him what we are actually going to do.

_**Beck POV**_

**From: SEXY MAMA (Tori)**

**Beck, was that about?**

**To: SEXY MAMA **

**What was what about?**

**From: SEXY MAMA**

**The whole you need help with history thing. You don't take history. **

**To: SEXY MAMA**

**I did that so I could go on a date with you without your "boyfriend" knowing.**

**From: SEXY MAMA**

**Okay well you don't have to say ' "boyfriend" ' I am going to break up with him when I feel like it's right.**

**To: SEXY MAMA**

**Okay sorry. But how do you feel about the date?**

**From: SEXY MAMA**

**I'm okay but can you please change my name on your phone. SEXY MAMA? Really Beck?**

**To: SEXY MAMA**

**Really? I bet you have a cute name for me.**

**From: SEXY MAMA**

**Yeah. BECK. That's what your name is on my phone. Is Beck. NOT: Becky boo or FLUFFY or ELVIS. I'm pretty sure Sikowitz has your name in his phone as ELVIS. **

**To: Tori**

**There I changed it. Happy?**

**From: Tori**

**Yes. : - )**

**To: Tori**

**I so wish I can kiss you right now.**

**From: Tori**

**Well if Sikowitz looks at us one more time we will be kissing in detention. **

**To: Tori**

**True. Is he talking about romantic scenes?**

**From: Tori**

**Yeah. Maybe he will pick us to do a romantic scene and then you will be able to kiss me. **

**To: Tori**

**OHHHH PLEASE SIKOWITZ!**

"Okay so tomorrow we are going to do a project that is due next Thursday on romantic scenes. And I will pick your partners. So don't start today and finish early for extra points. Your partners will be picked tomorrow. See all of you crazy teenagers tomorrow."

"But Sikowitz the bell hasn't rung yet." Some kid in the back said.

"And? Just leave." Sikowitz said.

Everyone murmured an okay then left

"So, Tori we have 20 minutes until our next class. What do you want to do?"

"Hey Babe!" André said. Kissing her on the lips.

I felt anger run through me. Ohh I am really starting to hate this kid. It's not his fault. It's mine and tori's. Actually more like mine because it was my idea to secretly date.

"Hey um Tori. I got to go. See you at 6?" I asked. I couldn't stand seeing her with him. It grosses me out.

"Yeah see you then." She said with a smile.

"K. Bye guys."

"BYE!" they all said.

"Oh I really can't wait for tonight.

~~~~~~~~~6:30p.m.~~~~~~~~~

Tori still isn't here. Where the hell is she? I decided to call her.

*ring ring*

"**Beck im glad you called. Are you mad?"**

"**I wont be. Where are you?"**

"**Andre's he knows something's up."**

"**What? How?"**

"**I don't know. I will Be there in about 30 minutes. I promise! Andre's back. Love you MOM."**

"**Wow tori. Mom? You could of said DAD or something."**

"**Okay I will be there in about 30 minutes. Tell DAD that I love him."**

"**Much Better"**

"**Bye"**

****** End of phone convo.******

**Tori POV**

"Andre nothing is going to happen between you and Beck."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. But I have to go. My mom wants me home." I lied.

"Wait don't you have to go to Beck's?"

"Um no. He called and canceled a couple of hours ago. Said he had a date or something."

"Oh okay see you later!" He said kissing me. We kissed for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, I really have to go." I said laughing

"Okay see you tomorrow."

And I left. I don't know how much longer I can hold this in. I feel like the worst person ever.

I texted Beck telling him that I was on my way. Oh I can tell that mine and Andre's relationship is not going to end well.

**Okay so review please. I know its not that long . But its longer than some of them. I need to get at least 3 reviews before I do another chapter. Thanks! You are all GREAT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I am going to skip the date and the project is happened in yesterday's story. I don't feel like getting into detail about it. I'm going to go like 2 weekends later kinda deal. Is that alright?**

**He Changed My Life**

**Chapter 11**

*****2 weeks later*****

**Beck POV**

So me and tori have been secretly dating for about 3 weeks. It's getting harder and harder to talk to Andre. I'm sure for Tori it's getting harder and harder to keep the secret from him. I don't like doing it to him. But I love Tori and Tori loves me. Yeah that sounded cheesy. And selfish. But I can't help it. It's the way it is.

We are all in Sikowitz class right now listening to him gabber on about he's coconuts. Ohh this man….

Tori Passed me a note.

**Bold: beck**

_Italics: tori_

_Hey are you okay?_

**Yeah I'm fine just thinking about the whole Andre thing.**

_Oh well I don't know if I can hold it in any longer. I just feel so bad. I don't want to hurt his feelings._

**I understand I don't want to lose my best friend either **

_I think that I will tell him today._

**Tell him what? Are you going to tell him that we are secretly date or are you just going to break up with him?**

_I'm just going to tell him that we are done. I'm not going to tell him that we are dating behind his back._

"Tori, Beck? Why don't you come up to read the note that you are passing during my class." Sikowitz said. Crap. This is bad this is very very bad.

"Uhh I think we are good Sikowitz." I said hopefully we won't actually make us go up there.

"No get up here and read the notes or I will give you 3 Saturday detections." He said

"Beck let's just go up there. He's going to find out anyways." Tori said almost crying.

"If you want." I said and we started to walk up there.

_Tori: Hey are you okay? _

**Beck: Yeah I'm fine just thinking about the whole Andre thing.**

I looked at Andre and his eyes grew huge.

_Tori: Oh well I don't know if I can hold it in any longer. I just feel so bad. I don't want to hurt his feelings._

**Beck: I understand I don't want to lose my best friend either **

_Tori: I think that I will tell him today._

**Beck: Tell him what? Are you going to tell him that we are secretly dating or are you just going to break up with him?**

Everyone in the room gasp. Tori was in tears.

_Tori: I'm just going to tell him that we are done. I'm not going to tell him that we are dating behind his back._

I heard the door slam shut. And then I looked to where Andre was setting. He wasn't there.

"Sikowitz can we go talk to him? Please?" Tori asked with tears rolling down her face.

"Yeah go." He said. He looked like he was in shock. I don't blame him.

**Tori POV**

I hate myself so much. I feel like I just killed someone.

"Andre!" Beck saw Andre so we ran to him.

"No. Stay away from me." He said

"Andre Please."

"NO!" He screamed at us. I never heard him scream at anyone like that. "I ask the questions. You just answer them." We both nodded

"How long has this been going on?" He asked

"About 3 weeks." I said quietly. That look on his face looked like someone stabbed him in the heart.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I don't know." I said

"Yes you do know because if you didn't you would not have done it."

"Andre…" I said

"Next question." He said. "Beck. Is this why you would barely talk to me?"

"Yes, I felt jealous that she was all over you and you were all over here I couldn't take it." Beck said

"I can't believe you would do this to me. Stay away from me and never talk to me again." Andre said walking away.

**I hope you liked it. How many chapters do yall want in this story? I was thinking 15. Tell me what you think. If you want more tell me how many more and I will think about it. Thanks guys!**


	13. Please Read

**Hey guys. I am sorry to say that I will not be writing this story anymore. I have been really sick now for the past week or 2 and not getting better. BUT the story will be continued by an amazing writer. She gave me so many great ideas for this story. I am glad that I am leaving it in good hands. The new writer/author is Lcat14. I really like her stories they end up having an amazing twist to it. So I am not worried about anything. Lcat14 if your reading this I would like to thank you AGAIN for doing this. I wouldn't want to let any of my readers down. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for being sooo great and being rude. Which I am surprised about because I am a horrible writer.**

**When I get better I will write another story. I don't know when that is. But hopefully soon. But I am proud to say that this story is no longer mine. Well not really proud. I'm proud that an amazing writer is writing the rest. **

**Thanks for being soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo supportive. **

**Love,**

** Shelbert12 (Shelby)**


	14. THIS IS SERIOUS

**WOW. Okay so I got this review and it kinda hurt my feelings. I don't care if you think i'm a bad writer but don't tell me how my story should of gone. I have been writing since I learn how to write. And I am majoring in Journalism and Criminology. I know how to write. I did this story to see how it would be like writing on fanfiction. Sorry if it doesn't meet your standards. But you aren't the one writing it. And im not anymore. Yeah, I might have gone to fast with Tori, Beck and Andre doing what they were doing. But I don't have time to add details and the stuff some people want to read. I just don't. I am too busy trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. But I made time to at least get a chapter in every day. I love writing. But I don't have time to do the stuff that yall want. You can give me ideas like what Lcat14 was doing. She helped me out through this whole why she is going to be continuing where I left off. But im about to be an mother and about to get married.(FYI THATS WHY I WAS SICK, I'm PREGO. AND I HAVE MONO) Im 20 years old and im about to start a family. Nobody has time to put that life and their writing life together. And I also have another 4 years of college that I need to go through if I want to be what I want to be. I didn't want to let the people that read this story to stop reading my story because what I am going through. That's why I have someone else writing the rest of this for me. I'm sorry that I went to fast. Im sorry that I didn't live up to your standards. But I have a family to start worrying about. I just can't put my life on hold to write an amazing story that yall want to read. I get so stressed that I end up in the hospital. I can't be stressed anymore if I want the baby to be healthy. **

**My next story will probably not start until the end of July. I'm going to be gone for 3 weeks starting this Saturday. Im getting married on July 6****th****. And theres not going to be a honeymoon so the story will start when I get back.**

**If this sounded rude or just plain mean to the person that is reading this its not supposed to . I just wanted to make that clear. **

**LOL (lots of love)**

** Shelby **


End file.
